As market demands for the electronic industry continuously change and when people use various electronic devices, the quality of each electronic product is more strictly required, in order to prevent an electrical connector from being oxidized due to dust or moisture during informal use or in a transportation process, generally a technician will arrange a dustproof cover to cover a docking port of the electrical connector. An existing plug connector comprises an insulating body and multiple conductive terminals accommodated in the insulating body, a docking port concavely provided at a front end of the insulating body, a shielding shell sleeved on the insulating body, and a dustproof cover sleeved over the shielding shell to seal the docking port so as to achieve dustproof and anti-oxidation effects. The dustproof cover is provided with four side walls at the periphery, and is assembled to the electrical connector only by means of a tight fit between the four side walls and the shielding shell of the electrical connector, without using other structures to fix the dustproof cover.
However, in actual production and manufacturing of the dustproof cover, a fit tolerance between the dustproof cover and the shielding shell of the electrical connector is not easily controlled, so as to result in an over-tight or over-loose fit between the dustproof cover and the shielding shell. If the fit between the dustproof cover and the shielding shell is over-tight, the dustproof cover is not easily detached from the electrical connector, which may even cause the shielding shell to deform due to over-extrusion. If the fit between the dustproof cover and the shielding shell is over-loose, the dustproof cover is easily loosened from the electrical connector, such that fixing of the dustproof cover is difficult. Moreover, the dustproof cover only has the side walls wrapping the shielding shell to prevent external dust from entering it, which does not prevent the conductive terminals from contacting dust and moisture inside the docking port. Thus, good dustproof and anti-oxidation effects cannot be achieved.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design an improved electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.